A Thousand Year Love Story
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: In Oxford, he felt comfortable in her ARMS. Until she added him to her JAR OF HEARTS in old city, he turned away. When they meet again after 1,000 YEARS what will become of Helen and Nikola at the end of the world? trisongfic with Christina Perri
1. ARMS

**Oxford 1877**

_**Hobbits Notes **_

_The song is_** ARMS**_ by_** Christina Perri  
**

_I was in the middle of writing this when they announced we will not get a season 5_

_Very well, If this is to be a wake, then let's do it properly. __Join me in a toast. _

_To happier times. To those halcyon days of new episodes now gone, plus you gotta admit, sanctuary is just plain coo_l

_The year 1877 is just a guess. If anyone has a better timeline, by all means send me a note. I will give full credit._

Slainte,

Hobbit

* * *

_Oxford September, 1877_

Nikola woke up knowing beyond any doubt that something amazing would happen. But he didn't realize how life changing it would be. It certainly wasn't breakfast in the noisy diner the oxford men often frequented for a quick cup of tea and where a few 'High spirited British chaps' flung egg yolk at the young Serbian. Not in his apartment where his room mate took his hair oil, either as a joke of to use it (either way Nikola was never getting it back.) and where his landlord shut off the water because of the 'Idiot in C-3'. Nikola fervently hoped it wasn't in the park where he was forced to wash his hair in the cold pond among a few indignant pigeons and a rather rude duck.  
Nikola was sure it wouldn't be in his first class of the morning where he was dismissed because he wouldn't remove his hat. Nor his second class where someone removed his hat for him and he was dismissed for his unruly hair. Not in his third class either, so he didn't care when the instructor lectured him for smelling of eggs and wine before once more dismissing him. Not that he cared. The professors were idiots prattling on and on about 'scientific principals' Nikola had figured out for himself in his childhood. Looking back, Nikola realized the amazing life altering event could only have happened in his home away from his home-away, the Library. But still, in a thousand years he would never have dreamed it would be a woman.

Not that Helen Magnus could ever have been classified as just a woman. and perhaps that was why he loved her the instant he saw her lying peacefully in the wane autumn proper English woman with every hair pinned in place wearing a perfectly red dress(she later called it Crimson) could only be called 'Perfect'. Even before she opened her sapphire blue eyes, Nikola had given his heart to her.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

Nikola reached one hand out to her carefully but drew back almost as though he realized that he nearly touched her. He wasn't ready to touch her, not yet.

"I don't know who you are or why you're here." Nikola whispered in Serbian. "But I love you."

She started and awoke, looking curiously into the strange but comforting slate blues eyes. Nikola dropped his hands to his sides.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to waken you" he said in his heavy accent, unsure she could even understand him. The woman sat up and shook her head

"No it isn't you." she said in the voice of an angel, making Nikolas heart stop.

"Some other boys. They don't really approve of a woman here. It was a joke but it got a little out of hand..."

Nikola was so entranced by her perfect accent he almost missed her words, but technically she wasn't talking to him anyway.

"But now I have my first class coming up and I can't go with my dress like this."

Nikola had noticed she was sitting stiffly and held her dress in an odd way. now that she was moving about he could see the large tear on the side. Nikola nodded and removed his hat to show her his wild hair waving all over.

"Believe me. I know all about the Jokes. but that is no reason to mistreat a lady."

Nikola pulled off his tie clip cufflinks and a few sundry pins from his suit and held them up in askance. "If I may?"

He quickly placed the pins carefully along the tear and closed the hole, careful not to stick her or let any of the pins show (in a hundred years or so Nikola would joke that 'pinning her' was a symbol that they were dating, but back then he was simply assisting a lady in distress.) She stood up with a smile

"Thank you so much Mr..."

"Tesla. Nikola Tesla at your service." Nikola smiled and tipped his hat. She laughed and to Nikola, it was more refreshing than spring water.

"I'm very pleased to Make your acquittance. My name is Helen Magnus. Soon to be Dr Helen Magnus."

"A woman doctor? Well the pleasure is mine. but I do wish I were more presentable." Nikola ran his fingers through his messy hair as it stuck straight up. " I was perfectly presentable this morning but Egg yolk will ruin any ones hair. " he apologized. Helen smiled and pulled out a few of her hair pins.

"By your leave?" she asked and pinned his hair neatly back. "There. Now you look every bit the gentleman you are. I am terribly sorry. I don't mean to seem unappreciative about my dress repair, but my first class is in 15 minutes and I don't know where it is."

Helen looked helplessly at her schedule. Nikola smiled.

"What luck! That is my next class as well." He lied. "I would be honored to escort you."

In response Helen threw herself into his arms for a hug. Nikola stiffened, having been accustomed to brush off so much as a handshake. But he relaxed into her,realizing he was comfortable around her.

[/i]You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home[/i]

For the next year, Nikola spent every spare moment of his time with Helen, even attending the dull biology lectures she found riveting. When he didn't have class himself, since she refused to let him skip.

To the rest of oxford they were outsiders but together they were friends.

"Nikola?" Helen asked one day out of the blue in mid-November. "I've been meaning to ask you.."

"Ask me anything Helen." Nikola smiled, loving the way her name rolled off his tongue.

"The day we met in the library, what made you approach me?"

Nikola looked out over the frozen lawns to the park where pigeons would gather in the warmer months. he couldn't tell her he had loved her from the start.

_How many times will you let me_

"I-" Nikola began then faltered at her bright open smile.

_change my mind and turn around? I can't decide if I'll let you save my life_

"You remind me of Mackie." Nikola said instead.

"Who is Macky?" Helen asked curiously.

"Magnificent Macak—the finest of all cats in the world. He liked best to roll on the grass with me. While we were doing this he bit and clawed and purred in rapturous pleasure. He fascinated me so completely that I too bit and clawed and purred. We could not stop,but rolled and rolled in a delirium of delight. "

"He sounds wonderful."

"He was. My very best friend, my first partner in science, and he didn't eat my bugs. He liked to nap in the sun."

Helen laughed and took his hand. Nikola basked in the light of her smile, much warmer than the winter sunlight filtering down through the naked trees. she rested her head on his arm and he relaxed into her. He could happily live in that moment for all his life. The only problem with such perfect moments is how soon they end

Too soon, the clock across the way chimed, making the pair jump. Helen leaped to her feet.

"I have to go, I'm so sorry Nikola. But I promised my father we would have dinner before he leaves." Helen pressed his hand a moment before rushing off, sloshing through the dead grass, scattering the brittle leaves. "I'll meet you tomorrow?"

Nikola smiled and waved. "Count on it!"

But the smile faded as soon as she was out of sight. Nikola looked to the pond wondering if the water could possibly be colder than he felt in her absence.

_or if I'll drown _

Had he known what waited at the house of his Beautiful Dr. Magnus,Nikola would have stopped her from going.

The next day, he waited in their usual spot when Helen finally arrived he was dismayed to see she hadn't come alone.

"Nikola this is Monatgue John Druitt." She smiled. "He is transferring here to learn surgery. This is Nikola Tesla."

"Yes your little inventor friend." Druitt smiled in a dangerous way. Nikola didn't trust him. "The one helping with the Serum?" He asked in a velvety voice with a hint of malice biting the edge of each word

"You TOLD him?" Nikola accused Helen wildly. "You told him our secret? Our project? why?"

Druitt pushed Helen protectively behind him. "Easy there chap. That's no way to speak to a lady." He took Helens arm and lead her away. she shot several reproachful glances Nikolas way.

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

"Nikola. Nikola please." Helen sighed. "Just listen. Please?"

Nikola muttered in Serbian and refused to look at her.

"Nikola please. We can't do it alone. We just can't. and you've known that for a while and I've known it too. John can help us."

"We can. Me and you. We just need more time..." Nikola said stubbornly.

Helen shook her head gently. "No. The vampire blood is too old. Too foreign. If it's going to work at all."

Nikola put his hands on her shoulders. "It will. Helen. " he said, unable to stand the crestfallen doubtful look in her eyes. "Call in who ever you want. We can do this."

Helen smiled and hugged Nikola but jumped away again as Druitt cleared is throat.

"Helen dear, Our reservations are for 4:30. Lets not be late." he smiled coldly at Nikola and lead Helen away. She looked apologetically back at Nikola.

"Ill see you later, Nikola."

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

Nikola tried to hide his jealousy as the 2 became the 3 and then the 4 and finally ("Because Johns friend really is a wiz with puzzles. You'll like James, Nikola you really will") the 5.

And though James was fun to aggravate and Nigel was amusing, Nikola now found himself sharing Helen. He hated the way Druitt fawned over Helen, his Helen! Even after John announced he was courting her, Nikola knew deep down in her heart, Helen knew she belonged with him.

[/i]You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home[/i

Because despite their courtship, and engagement and all the happily-ever-afters she was preparing with John, it was Nikola she bared her soul to.

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

"When I signed up for Oxford, I guess I was trying to please my father. John is going to medical school to try to gain acceptance of his absentee father. James and Nigel are following in their fathers footsteps trying to uphold family tradition. Anyone can see James true passion is crime solving." Helen sighed one night.

Nigel had gone home for the Christmas holidays, James and John had disappeared on a train together, leaving Helen and Nikola with nowhere to go

"But you- everything you do is in spite of your father."

"Ive always been a bit of an odd duck." Nikola groused into his wine. It was the first time they were alone in weeks and she chose now to insult him? Like he didn't get enough of it from everyone else.

"You're a revolutionary Nikola." Helen smiled admiringly. were WE are trying to live up to our fathers wishes. Their legacy and all the great things they have done in the past. And you, you live up to your own expectations looking only to the future!"

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
And I've never opened up  
I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

Helen sighed slightly tipsily and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "and you'll be the best of us all, I know it."

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

Nikola smiled and draped his arms around her. Finally, he had impressed her.

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_


	2. JAR OF HEARTS

**Cahpter 2 JAR OF HEARTS**

_Warning, massive angst. Character deaths._

The song is Jar of hearts (Christina Perri)

This chapter takes place about a week after the end of Sanctuary for none pt 2

* * *

August 2012

He came in the dead of night, a man grieving his lover. Not as Nikola Tesla, smartest man to ever live. Not as the last member of The 5 Not as the Serbian friend of the oxford woman. Not as the last ragged remains of the once mighty ancient race Sanguine Vampuris. Nikola came to the gravestone of Helen Magnus as the last man she had kissed. As the man who had loved her for over a hundred years. He laid the flowers by the headstone he could barely see through his tears.

"I knew you would be I knew you would come when you could be alone." The voice of an angel said behind him.

"He-len?" Nikola stood and took a shaking breath. "My God, Ive lost my mind" He muttered in Serbian. "They've been saying it since the 1930s and now its true!"

She looked real though. Her now dark hair pulled up into an elegant bun, every pin in place on her red- no crimson- dress. And the smiled. The never faltering smile he had conjured back to his memory through the long lonely decades.(Because no matter what came to pass she always had a smile just for him.)

"I'm sorry Nikola. I couldn't tell you." Helen reached for him. Nikola took half a step toward her.

_No, I can't take one more step towards you 'Cause all that's waiting is regret _

"Helen!" Nikola exclaimed, his shock turning to rage. "Helen Magnus How DARE you?"

"What, me? Nikola you faked your own death in 1943!" Helen returned with just as much fire. "I was haunted by that for 66 years!"

"But you knew my death to be fake. I at least had the decency to let you know it was fake." He vamped in anger. "Well, you don't have to worry about me 'Haunting' you anymore."

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore You lost the love I loved the most _

"Do you know.. _I learned to live _..how long ... _half alive _...Ive waited to hold you? To be kissed by you?"

_And now you want me one more time _

"Nikola. we've kissed before.."Helen pleaded.

"No!" Nikola cut her off. "I kissed you, everytime in the past, you were kissed by me. this is the first time you kissed me, actually kissed me."

She had made him fall for her and then pushed him aside for Druitt. Even after everything that happened between them, John had fawned after her for 100 years. He had gone to his death for her. For her love, just as James and Nigel before him. All because she had asked.

Nikola wouldn't be next.

_And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul so don't come back for me. Don't come back at all. __Who do you think you are?_

"Nikola please," Helen begged. It took everything he had to turn his back on her, and still he failed.

"Nikola" Helen placed her hands on his shoulder. "I love you."

He shook her off. "You're too late." He wrenched his eyes from hers before the first tear fell and walked off, refusing to let her see his broken heart.

He hid away in the skeletal remains of the worlds fair, drinking his wine and brooding. She would look for him, he was certain.

_I hear you're asking all around _

He ignored the pleading messages she sent over the autotype, eventually burying it in her test at bhalasaam, a place too painful for him to go near.

_If I am anywhere to be found_

The centuries passed slowly for the Vampire. There were even times Nikola felt lonely enough to seek Helen out, but something always stopped him.

_But I have grown too strong To ever fall back in your arms _

Nikola passed the time working on his inventions, selling the patents or published them under another name so Helen (if she were alive) couldn't trace them back to him.

_I learned to live half alive And now you want me one more time And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul so don't come back for me. Don't come back at all __Who do you think you are?_

Slowly, the world changed Countries were conquered, empires fell, Citizens revolted.

Same tired old story.

_Dear, It took so long just to feel alright Remember how to put back the light in my eyes _

Nikolas pain subsided in time. The sanctuary was gone, or at least he never heard anything about it. Humans destroyed the world and put it back together. And his name, just a footnote to begin with, passed out of the memory of the history books. The books Helen had (wisely) stayed out of to begin with.

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed _

She had promised they would be friends,forever.

_'Cause you broke all your promises _

He saw her three times in a 100 year span. The first was by accident.

_And now you're back _

He had returned to old city to collect money he was owed when he saw her placing flowers on Will Grave. His heart wrenched at the sight, but he moved on. he refused to make it so easy for her.

_You don't get to get me back _

He read about Kate a year and a half later, and went to pay his respects after the funeral. Henry being a HAP lived much longer. But not forever. Nikola attended his funeral where he thought he saw Helen look his way a few times. but he didn't stick around afterwards to talk.

_And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart You're gonna c_

After that Helen disappeared again, and Nikola told himself he was fine with it.  
_  
And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul so don't come back for me. Don't come back at all. Who do you think you are?_

Nikola returned to Bhalasaam and tried to drown in wine.

_And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul so don't come back for me. Don't come back at all _

Tried to forget Helen Magnus. But he couldn't.

_Who do you think you are?_

In spite of everything

_who do _

he loved her

_you think _

and always would

_you are? _

Forever

_Who do you thing you are?_


	3. 1,000 Years

**1,000 Years**

_The song is 1,000 years (Christina Perri)_

_This chapter takes place on the thousandth year anniversary of when Nikola and Helen met. so exactly one thousand years after chapter one_

* * *

**Autumn 2877**

Helen approached the familiar old building slowly.

_Heart beats fast _

It had been here, 1,00 years ago today she had crossed this lawn in the first steps of a long journey to find herself. and though all the rest of London had long ago blown away in the winds of change, Oxford still stood. Empty and abandoned, but still autumn wind, so much colder than she remembered it back then rustled the leaves on the half naked trees, making a few dance down in vibrant golds and reds The sound stirred up a dozen memories

_Colors and promises _

She had thought, when all was said and done, she wouldn't miss Nikola the had been her first friend, the one who shared all her secrets with. the one she trusted above all others. she was almost certain, if she had lived to see this day, he would be here, standing beside her. she began to cry softly.

_How to be brave How can I love when I'm afraid To fall _

"Helen." a familiar voice sighed nearby. "You've grown rather sentimental."  
Helens heart skipped a beat. Perhaps two. She had so much to apologize for. Would he forgive her?

Helen looked into those slate-blue eyes, the eyes that had haunted her dreams for the last 865 years and decided yes, he would forgive her.  
She would never stop until he did.

_But watching you stand alone All of my doubt Suddenly goes away somehow _

Helen couldn't read the expression he was giving her and it twisted her heart. There was a time she knew his every quirk of an eyebrow, even the smallest slant of his mouth had spoken volumes to her. his face seemed a puzzle she alone could solve.

Helen took a small step, though she wanted to bound over to him. Nothing would feel more real than to leap in his arms and feel his strong embrace around herself again. Her true home was in the arms of Nikola Tesla.

_One step closer I have died everyday waiting for you Darlin' don't be afraid __I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more _

He wanted to hate her, needed to hate her. After everything they had been through, everything she had put him Tesla had every right to be mad at Helen Magnus.  
Damn that crimson dress.  
With vampire speed, Nikola reached Helens side and pulled her into his arms. His Helen. the Helen he knew in oxford, she hadn't changed a bit since he day they met And neither had his feelings for her.

_Time stands still beauty in all she is _

Helen felt Nikola swoop and grab her. She laughed and shrieked as he spun her around.

_Let the world stop spinning _she thought _Let the ocean swallow all of Britain _as long as she had this one golden moment with Nikola.

_I will be brave_

Nikola stopped spinning and gathered Helen into his arms, burying his nose in her hair. He inhaled her intoxicating scent, richer than any wine. His Helen. His perfect angel.  
Neither said anything, but Nikola didn't had her and he would never let go.

_ I will not let anything Take away What's standing in front of me _

"Helen" he breathed her name reverently.  
"Nikola" She smiled and leaned close.  
Nikola buried his face deeper in her long blond curls. The curls he had missed. This was why he had been born, this was why been granted immortality.

_Every breath, Every hour has come to this._

"Helen. My god. I am so sorry." He babbled.

"Nikola" Helen said his name softly, but the vampire was too wound up.

"I mean it. I should have never left you in Oxford, and I shouldn't have left you in 1943. -"

"Nikola..." Helen said with a small laugh.

"And in 2012, after I thought you were dead. You said you loved me." Nikola continued. "I loved you too and I still love you, but I was still reeling from your 'death' and I couldn't bear the thought of losing you againe. It was easier to push away-"

"Nikola!" Helen said sternly. The Serbian stopped babbling and looked down at her. "Shut up and kiss me."

The vampire happily complied.

_One step closer I have died everyday waiting for you Darlin' don't be afraid __I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more _

Helen leaned into him and savored the kiss. She had tried a dozen things over the centuries to drown out the taste of his kiss.  
But nothing worked.  
Perhaps deep down she had known the inevitable. Perhaps she always knew that she would stand on the edge of the Apocalypse in the arms of Nikola Tesla.

Nikola happily kissed Helen, gently exploring her mouth with his tongue, tasting every subtle flavor of her. This was right, this was where he belonged. Winning Helens heart would be the achievement of his life.

_And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought Your heart to me __I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more _

"Helen... Marry me!" He blurted out, grinning like a madman and going in for another kiss. And another. (And another)

"Yes." She answered between frenzied kisses.

"What?" Nikola pulled away in shock and cupped her face in his hands. "You re serious?"

"Yes. I'll marry you. I want to marry you. " Helen smiled "I have loved you since we met. But I could sense something in you. Something great and untameable. Something dangerous. And it scared me." Helen sighed.

"So you ran to nice safe John the ripper Druitt." Nikola took her hand softly.

Helen shook her head. "I loved John, in my way. It broke my heart... But I loved you first. I love you still. I know that's a strange way to put it. But I'm in love with you and Ive loved you all my life. "

"Helen" Nikola smiled evilly.

"Yes Nikola?" Helen brushed her hair back and smiled up at him.

_And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought Your heart to me __I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more _

"Shut up and kiss me."

And she did.

_One step closer I have died everyday waiting for you Darlin' don't be afraid __I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more _


End file.
